Harry Potter and the Dragon Riders
by power of the stars
Summary: Everything is upside down. When Harry befriends the slytherins elemental powers arise, and who the hell is talking though people to get to ginny? Everything changes in a ever twisting and confusing storyline of mine. Set before the 6th book. rr
1. Breakin

A/N: Hi my name is Michelle but you can call me Mika. It sounds like Me-ka. I don't like the goody too shoes Harry. I imagine him as a badass like his dad. Am I the only one that got tricked into seeing the HP3 movies? I hate them. I don't want to see them and my mom brought me to the movies and said well now that were here were seeing the HP3 movie. Ooo grrr I still have spoken to her. Well any who. Here's the first chappie r/r! MIKA

Song used:

Linkin Park

Breaking the Habit

Picking Up New Habits

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
_

"Oh Yes! You know those new American bands hitting England! But just knowing them could not be enough for you could it? Of course not that's why Spell 101.9 is bringing you and four of your friends to see the Magic Makers World Tour in person! They include bands such as:

Halloween's Resurrected

Stopping Timer

Institute Wannabe

And much, much more!

Soon coming in December. Get your tickets today!"

A boy was sitting in a local park listening to a fifties style radio.

He was a slim but muscular person. He had untamed hair that looked like he hadn't brushed it in weeks. He wore glasses that covered his deep green eyes. But what his hair was hiding was one of the most known about things in the witches and wizards world.

A lighting bolt scar. In the center of his forehead.

The reason why this scar was so important was because it appeared the night his parents were murdered by the infamous Voldemort. Many fear saying his name so in that case people call him He Who Must Not Be Named. Voldemort also tried killing this Boy, but only succeeded in giving him a lighting bolt scar before his supposed down fall.

This boy was then for ever known as the boy who lived or also known as Harry

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
_

Harry was listening to the witches and wizards radio station of alternative rock, Spell 101.9. Harry Found he related more to these songs than any other type of music.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw His massively overweight, pig-look-alike cousin Dudley and his gang of friends that found pleasure in picking on younger kids, coming towards the park. His cousin started lighting a cigarette, and Harry was quite shocked that his cousin could multitask A/N walking and lighting a cigarette that is

Harry stood up and turned the radio off in the middle of the new Perfect Spell song. He started walking out the gate when he saw his cousin step in his way.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_ "Do you mind?" Harry quirked an eyebrow at his cousin.

"Where are you going?" Dudley asked suspiciously.

"Home." Harry replied bored.

"Why?"

"Well, are you dense or is that just a genetic?" Dudley's face went blank." Here make it easy on me hand over what you haven't opened yet and I'll be on my way home. I mean I don't want to be caught after hours do I?" Harry actually sounded quite evil.

Four cigarette packs were sent Harry's way as well as a bottle of Crown Royal and Vodka A/N they are good but if you are underage dot tie them they mess your brain up! Just look at me!

"See ya later boys." Harry laughed as he walked away. He lit the first cigarette from the first pack. Back at the house he had quiet a stash. As he took a break in his problems slowly was washed away.

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

The first time he had tried them it had burned his throat but now it was soothing.

Harry was walking back to the Dursley's house when he bumped into something or rather someone, and fell to the ground with a thud.

"I see you have picked up a few new habits since I last saw you but after what happened I wouldn't blame you. I am sorry for what happened." The mysterious voice said mournfully.

"Huh?" Harry looked to the side only to see his radio was busted. "Shit" Harry said under his breath. I hope she has another one!"

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You should be more careful to look out where your going. You could have avoided this whole incident." Another voice scolded

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

He recognized the voices.

"Yes mother, Fuck off! If you don't plan on helping me then don't bother staying around me. You wont like me!" Harry firmly said.

"Tsk, Tsk." Harry vaguely thought he knew who they were. "Watch you language! Your headmaster shouldn't be talked to that way!"

"Dumbledore. You couldn't get me to help you on your own so you brought a friend. Lupin I am guessing? Well I can't expect much from you though." Harry coldly replied. He pointed his wand at the busted box. "Repairo!" He pick up the newly constructed radio and started walking.

"Harry!" The other man called.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

"No! I am not helping any of you!" Harry screamed over his shoulder. Some one grabbed his arm.

"Harry we need your cousin! Where is he?" Dumbledore asked.

"He will be home before ten. Catch him then." Harry replied. His patience was wearing thin.

"No Harry you don't understand!" the other man said.

"Your right I don't understand why you want to bug anything and everything that deals with me! Now Leave Me The Fuck Alone!" Harry realized he said that a little to loud a little to late.

"Harry. Your going home to nothing. Your Aunt and Uncle are gone. Death eaters destroyed it."

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

"Its Lupin am I right?" Harry said coolly.

"Yes." Lupin replied.

"Hold on. DUDLEY! GET HERE NOW OR ELSE!" Harry screeched. After a couple minutes they heard footsteps slowly coming behind Harry.

"This year please." Harry replied calmly. The footsteps hurried up.

"What do you want?" Dudley grunted as he eyed the hood figures oddly.

"Yes. I no. Meet my Headmaster and my ex-professor Lupin.

"What do they want?" Dudley grunted again.

"Your parents are dead Dudley and your house in no more." Harry said this as naturally as water pours out of the faucet.

"What! Liar! NO! MUM!" Dudley slowly screamed and ran off.

"Dammed. Where do we go?" Harry said to Dumbledore.

"The Order." Lupin replied. We'll be there." Harry said back "Dam Oof! Now I have to chase your ass!"

Dumbledore and Lupin then watch Harry run off at an amazing speed.

"You know Lupin I think he's a twin of his father." Dumbledore blurted out.

"No Dumbledore. He's worse. He's out of control worse." Lupin said sadly.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
_

A/N there it is! Always thought Harry would be a good bad ass! HAHAHAHA! Well r/r and make me a happy writer!

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	2. Loathing of you

AN: Ok! Do you know how good it is to be freed from a 2 months writers block! All thanks to amber and mines little chat so 50 of this Chappie is dedicated to her while the other part is in deep gratitude to my wonderful reviews that waited for 2 months for this stupid thing to come out! I LOVE YOU ALL! On with the story!Michelle

It has so far been 2 hours since the "oh so dreadful news" of the death of the Dursley's hit the ears of Harry Potter. Well the time is now and the date is today as Harry would say. He was now flying to 12 grimmwauld place. Siris' House.

They took Dudley by port key while Harry asked to fly. He was now flying over the large city of London.

He thanked the gods that Dumbledore had aloud the use of magic out of school. With the war, and the threat on everyone, it was the only solution to keeping hazards at a low.

He was letting the wind frazzle his hair but all together it still was hard flying on the broom he gave him. He kept it always in his pocket minimized. Harry had only gone to Grimwauld place once since summer started and there he found the new and improved Wind Rider 2005 sitting on his bed. A good bye present from Sirius.

"Dam you Siris." Harry sighed.

Harry started remembering the things he had put behind him.

o-o flashback o-o

"Harry?" Sirius questioned.

"What do you need?" Harry smiled.

"You remember how I told you about you staying, right?" Siris asked a little shaky.

"I can't, can I?" Harry sighed.

"No. Dumbledore won't allow it." Siris seemed to be disappointed.

"Dammed." Harry whispered.

'Click'

Harry looked up and saw that Siris was gone.

o-o flash-forward o-o

Harry sighed as he knew Sirius was being distant for the reason being he knew he would die.

It kind of like this, when a witch or wizard is going to die you are given a 1 year warning so that you can make the best of it. The worst thing is that you can't change it.

Yeah. He was miserable but slowly he smirked as he saw her fly his way.

"Look who it is. It's a weed." Harry sneered.

"Lookie here its scar head." Sighed Pansy.

"What has the weed lost her fun spirit?" Harry pawed, hoping to get a little excitement in his life.

"Oh grand. Scar head is coming to me to have sex! Oh baby, oh baby, turn me on." Pansy replied with as much sarcasm as one could muster.

"Since when have I needed to be so dispirit?" Harry shot back.

"Since no one has wanted to take your virginity." Pansy replied with disdain.

"Aww. I am sure if I still had it you'd want to take it but don't worry. You can be jealous of Meya." Harry smirked.

"Wait! Whoa! You actually got Meya no The Ravenclaw Meya into you bed? Are you sure you didn't rape her? Cause that don't count." Pansy shook her head in astonishment.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry yelled after he left an in shock pansy in his dust.

"Well that did help a little but the excitement never did last long now a day. It only last a few minutes.

"Dam. I'll just stay at the leaky cauldron." Harry sighed aloud.

He was slowly but steadily in the sky when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

A/n don't worry I already have it planned out so hey don't hate me I am sure the next one will come fast!


	3. Second Cousin

A/n: I knew it… I didn't receive one review for the last chappie…how sad…But that's ok! You can review for this one and your debt will be fulfilled! Mucho Amor!

Mika

"Sirius?"

"Sorry my wanted dead friend, but I am sure second cousin is what I am to him. And to you I am unfortunately you cousin 3 time removed on your dad's side." The tall dark haired boy replied.

"Oh. It's only you." Harry sighed.

"Well! A cherry hello to you to!" Blaise replied wryly.

"I missed you to. Rain" Harry laughed as Blaise scrunched up his nose

"I can tell that my name hasn't worn out. Such a pity" Blaise said with distain

"Aww. I feel hatred is in your aurora." Harry smiled

"My ass! We both know you very well aren't a seer!" Blaise spat.

"Temper, temper." Harry tsked

"It's true! You really have lost your mind!" Blaise replied shocked.

"Eh? Are you calling me crazy?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"You mean you weren't always like that?" Blaise mocked fake shock.

"Prick" Harry fired

"Ass" Blaise fired back.

"Bitch"

"Brat"

"Freak"

"Geek"

"Whore"

"Ho"

"Rain" Harry smirked

"Earth" Blaise mumbled.

"Ok. Fine by me. But I still won." Harry laughed.

"You always win though, Spoiled Brat!" Blaise shot.

"I missed you though!" Harry smiled.

"Oye everyone misses me." Blaise smiled.

"Pricky. Anyway!" Harry and Blaise the joined into a hug.

"Missed you lots Rain." Harry laughed

"You to Earth." Blaise smiled back

Incredibly they did this all on a broom.

Questions weren't asked until they got to The Leaky Caldron.

A/n: SAY IT! COME ON! SAY IT! You hate short chappies and they annoy you lots! But I am sorry my inspiration kind of went out the door when I was told I have 5 more minutes until I get off. Well the leaky caldron is the next little chat and you get to see more into the past of Harry and Blaise! AND YES THEY ARE LIKE BROTHERS!

A/n: So this is me 6 moths later yeah anyone else find this incredibly stupid as a chapter? Yeah don't worry me to… I just don't have the heart to get rid of it or add more… THIS IS MY BINGEING CHAPTER NO COMPLAINTS ARE ALOUD! GOT IT!


	4. A Trip Down Memory Lane

A/n: OK I know the last few chappies have been short but I am hoping to make this longer! Well on now!

A Trip Down Memory Lane

"Even I haven't gone back there. Dumbledore's been doing the same to all Slytherins. Fuckin' insane if you ask me. No one is opening up though." Blaise sighed.

"I figured as much." Harry replied with a hint of respect.

"But you do know where he's at right?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise I may be a little off my rocker but I am not deaf to the rumors and we all know I can read his notes. So why are you asking?" Harry asked.

"Just wondering." Blaise laughed.

"Dam. This place has memories." Harry sighed as they walked though the front door.

"No kidding. Hay just a quick question." Blaise asked with out looking at Harry.

"Hmm" Was the only reply.

"What did you do to my Pansy girl?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Oh. That." Harry laughed as he retold the story.

"Tsk, tsk. You know not to mess with her." Blaise sighed.

"Yeah I know. I was only getting back at her." Harry whined

"Yeah I remember." Blaise laughed.

o-oFlashback o-o

"Really could have fooled me." Blaise woke up from the racket coming from the other room.

"I have all the parts or are you just blind?" He heard a screech.

"Humph. I got to be blind cause all I see is maybe bent cardboard," and then he heard Harry add on, "If you lucky."

Then he saw pansy with a deep blush and Harry with a huge smirk.

'Bad, very, very, very bad!" Blaise thought to himself.

"You'll regret that Earth!" He heard pansy scream.

He then saw Pansy lunge herself at Harry's throat. He slammed the door open when he saw Harry start flailing about underneath Pansy.

They both jerked their heads over to the intrusion in unison.

"Um, uh," Pansy seemed a little flustered.

"Ahem, Pansy be so nice as to let Harry breath." Blaise scolded.

"huh," She looked back and forth in-between Harry and Blaise for a minute and finally jerked her hands off his neck as if just realizing it for the first time. "Oh." Was all she replied.

Blaise suddenly coughed. "And please get off of Earth, Wind."

"Oh. Sorry." Pansy quickly jumped up.

Blaise slowly walked inside the room and sternly asked. "And hat matter has brought my presents out of my sleep and into this room."

In unison.

"He did it!"

"She did it!"

"Children, Please! One at a time! Wind, ladies first." Blaise replied exasperatedly.

"He insulted me!" Pansy yelled

"Yeah but that was after you hit me with a curse!" Harry yelled back.

"But that was after you hit me!"

"You pulled my hair!"

"You took my blankets!"

"Because you took them from me!"

"Because I had a bad dream!"

"Oh yes that just says everything!"

"Children!" Blaise roared "How old are we?"

"16" They replied in unison.

"Good! Now start acting like it! Each of you goes to your separate rooms!" Blaise whispered in a deathly tone.

"But-" They both tried.

"GO!" Blaise roared.

O-o flash forward O-o

Blaise chuckled. "You always act like children around each other."

"Yeah but you weren't that better with Draco!" Harry smirked

"Hey! I was not!" Blaise shot.

"Really?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

o-o flashback o-o

"The door bells ringing Blaise! Go get it!" Harry yelled

"Why me?" Yelled Blaise who was already heading for the door.

"Because I said so and you my slave." Harry laughed.

"I heard that Mr. Potter!" Blaise yelled

"Good!" Harry yelled.

"Drakie!" He heard the high pitched whiney voice of Blaise come from down the hall.

"Whack!" He next heard "Boom!"

"Shit!" Harry whispered under his breath as he ran to the door!

"And next time if I ever hear that name out of your mouth you won't even have one got it!" Draco screamed.

"ICE! What The Fuck Do You Think Your Doing!" Harry screamed.

"Teaching him a lesson." Draco spat.

"He's not even conscious to her you rant!" Harry scolded

"OH! Would you look at that?" Draco looked like a 3 year old who just saw something new.

Harry sighed.

"Earth! When'd you get here?" Draco asked.

Harry smacked himself in the head. "I have always been here!" He almost screamed in frustration.

O-o flash forward O-o

Harry laughed. "Its amazing how it all started here."

"So true" Blaise agreed

o-o flashback o-o

"You! Scar head! Out of my bench!" Yelled Blaise

"There are two seats if I am not mistaken."

"Um, You ok?" Blaise asked

"Why would you care?" Harry asked

"Because you not being an ass." Blaise sneered.

"Hey I'm 14 I actually matured past that stage unlike some people." Harry replied really hoping he would just shut up.

"Are you trying to call a truce?" Blaise asked surprised.

"No I am just saying I am not going to fight you when I have no one to prove my self in front of. What's the point?" Harry replied blandly

"Oh. Well I guess I could do the same. Most of us don't feel like fighting anyway." Blaise replied.

"Most of us?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah. The only reason we are so mean is so we don't get beaten when we go home." Blaise explained.

"Oh, that would explain a lot." Harry replied.

"Yeah so. What yeah say meet here every night for the next few weeks to get to know each other and I might bring a couple friends by sometimes." Blaise offered

"Ok. I wouldn't mind that at all." Harry smiled.

O-o Flash forward O-o

"Boys! Time to pack up and get to bed were closing'" Came the bar tenders gruff voice.

"Ok. And if anyone looks for us you know what to say right?" Blaise asked as he slipped the man a couple galleons.

"Blaise? Harry Potter? No of course I've never seen you two? I have no Idea who this Blaise you are talking about is actually." Replied the bar tender

"I knew you'd see it my way." Blaise smiled.

Well Harry we are right next to each other so I'll see you in the morning to get school supplies k?" Blaise asked

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Harry smiled.

A/n: See that's more like my size chappies loll! Make me a happy writer a review I might even do a trick next time! So just lick that little button loll!

V


	5. The Old Becomes New

A/n: Auk! I need to get my grades up to Cs since most r below I can't post as often as I'd like to so if it's a little late… please excuse it! Any who! I NEED A BETA! I was also wondering if I have any drawers out there! If so email me! Lol any who! I have the story no more wasting your time!

The Old Becomes New

"Bang"

Harry awoke to the pounding upon his door.

"WHAT" Harry yelled in frustration.

"Get up or we'll miss the sales!" He heard Blaise yell though the door.

Harry sat up suddenly realizing what time it was. "I'm up!" Harry yelled franticly.

Harry rushed over to his black bag of clothes he never got to hanging up.

"Hmm, the blue shirt or the blue shirt." Harry mused to himself as he took out and stared at the one shirt and pair of jeans he owned.

"I'd say the blue shirt with the black pants Bob!" Harry told himself mockingly.

He quickly changed out of his clothes from last night and grabbed his wand. He pointed his wand at his shirt that was now laying on his bed.

"Mude o preto da cor" His shirt turned black.

Harry slipped the shirt over his head and pulled it down. It clung to him just tight enough to show the slight ripple of muscle that was hidden.

The pants were black and had green embroidery. It was about 3 feet wide by the knee and by the time it was at the foot it was bout 6 feet wide, per pant leg.

He pulled up his black steel toe boots. He didn't like the converse. It made him look like the crowd.

"Bang!" came another pound from the door.

"I am ready! Dam can't wait freakin' five minutes can you?" Harry called to Blaise as he opened the door.

Blaise was wearing almost the same except his pants had red embroidery. His shirt had written in green cursive, this is my body, but I am willing to share.

"Ready to go princess?" Blaise asked sugary sweet.

"Let's go before I hit you." Harry replied.

Harry and Blaise walked down the stairs and stopped at the bar tender.

"Did they come?" Blaise asked.

"How'd you know?" Asked the gruff man.

"Just my superior intellect" Blaise smirked.

Harry smacked him upside the head and continued to finish. "We thought we saw them last night but we weren't sure thank you we will be on our way."

Harry pulled Blaise by the arm over to the brick wall and tapped the stones.

As the stones stated moveing they were greeted by the clinking and clanging of shops opening and the early risers heading for the shops.

"Race you?" Harry enticed.

"Go" Blaise yelled.

All the shop keepers saw of the two boys as flew by were two blurs of black coming as soon as it came.

They ran for a good 5 minutes before they heard a female yell from not far in front of them."STOP NOW!"

Quickly the boys tried stopping, and not loosing their balance. Not very easy mind you.

Their stood Pansy in all her glory. Red shirt that had a kiss on the middle, and tight black jean pants that flared at the knee.

"Dammed Pansy! Talk about trying to scare the piss out of me!" Blaise scolded.

"Sorry love" Pansy cooed.

"Let's go get our money shall we?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah" Pansy and Blaise replied in unison.

They walked through the door and each headed towards a different goblin to save time.

Blaise's POV

"Vault 66669" I told the goblin in front of me.

"Key" The goblin asked blandly.

I waved my hand in the air. The goblin caught on.

"Right this way please."

I slowly followed behind him. I have always hated goblins. Tricky little things that they are.

They are short and weird looking, just abnormally shaped.

I slowly got into the cave barrel thingy. I hate these to. Most things I hate in this bank.

The quick force on my stomach didn't help either. Plus the slight stench of past vomit just added it on.

After a few seconds the goblin spoke.

"Here we are" The goblin pointed to the rare life size Jade element Dragon. This is how my nickname came about. This dragon's element is rain.

I slowly put my hands on its paws and then kneeled.

"I shall never betray those that never learn the meaning of betrayal."

I whispered.

Slowly the stomach of the dragon disappeared and low and behold there was my fortune. Piles upon piles, and mounds upon mounds, of gold silver and bronze stood in front of me.

I ran inside and grabbed about 1000 galleons. I just hope that was enough.

I turned and walked out side. I once again put my hand in the paws and whispered.

"I have betrayed those that have not learned the meaning of betrayal." Slowly the stomach reappeared.

I turned to the evil little dude and spoke short and clipped.

"Time to go."

Normal POV

"Spit Fire! What's wrong?" Blaise heard Harry freak.

"Nothing!" He saw a tall red head reply.

"Don't tell me "Nothing"! Last time I saw… that… happen was when he tried to get you again." Harry cried.

"HARRY! What is your problem?" She screamed.

"Harry what's going on?" Blaise wondered.

"I'll tell you what happened" Harry frowned.

Flashback Harry POV

I came out of Gingotts and heard a female voice yelling.

"What you can't do that to me! I am your best worker!"

"I can and I will! NOW OUT!" I saw a tall man standing over this woman who looked strangely familiar to me.

"You'll regret that!" I suddenly remembered it was Ginny! Only because her hands started to spark and her hair started to blend together into lava.

"Ginny!" I yelled.

She turned around and faced me. "Harry!"

She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Ginny!" I almost choked.

"Hmm" She said as she let go and looked at me.

"Burn…burn…ahh…hurt." I whimpered.

"Oh shit!" Ginny worried.

She pulled out a different wand I realized was brand new. She slowly healed me up and I started to question her.

"Spit Fire! What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Ginny replied

"Don't tell me "Nothing"! Last time I saw… that… happen was when he tried to get you again." I cried.

"HARRY! What is your problem?" Ginny screamed.

End of flashback Normal POV

"Interesting. So Fire," Blaise rapped his arm around Ginny's waist. "You want to meet my friends?" Blaise asked.

"Um, Do I have a choice in the matter?" Ginny asked.

"No" Blaise replied.

A/n: If you haven't noticed the title changed but its till the same story no worries so make me a happy writer! Click the button down there and make me want to rite more!

l

l

l

l

l

V


	6. Gotta keep'em seperated

A/n: This came to mind with the song Come Out and Play by The Offspring. Any who here are some things to keep in mind while you read this story. **I NEED A BETA, **I DON'T HAVE A PLOT, _I am out of my mind, _**I am busy with school work since I might fail, _My mom is only letting me 1 hour to do a million things, _**_Things are getting hectic, **AND I WOULD APPRECIATE HELPING REVEIWS OR AT LEAST SOME "I LOVE THE CHAPPIE" TYPES BUT NOOOOOOO!.**_ Any ways (phew) got that out of my system. On with the story!

Gotta Keep'em Separated

It was her time to find out if she was the elemental savior or just a waiter for the savior. Only they could tell. And it was driving them insane. Ginny had now been in the room "meditating" for 6 hours with no sign of a soon to come end.

Harry, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco had all found out that they were waiting and wished that there look was over. This was the thoughts swarming around the air with only the awaiting four to hear.

"Do you think she's the one?" – Harry

"I don't know. She doesn't have much control over her powers." – Pansy

"Well, Of course she doesn't but with a little help I think she would gain control" – Harry.

"Yeah, but-"– Pansy

"Children, Shut up!" – Blaise

"Actually it's quite entertaining. Do, please, go on." – Draco.

"Draco, your not helping" – Blaise

"Really, gasp, you think?" – Draco

"And you call us children?" – Harry, Pansy

"Stay out of this." – Blaise, Draco

"Touchy, touchy." - Harry

"Just kiss and make up already. Or you could give us a show?" – Pansy

"Sick little wench." – Harry, Blaise, Draco

"Aww, I am hurt" – Pansy

"Good" – Draco

"Shut up" – Blaise, "Shut it" – Harry, "Please be quite." – Draco, "Just hush." – Pansy.

This was followed by the three looking at each other then laughing hysterically.

"Swoosh!" A noise came from the door.

"What the hell is going on! I swear you dim wits couldn't shut up! I mean seriously how is any one supposed to concentrate when they have four voices in their head!" Ginny scolded. She was now standing in the middle of a burning door.

"Obviously you must have learned something, my dear, since you just burned down the door. Blaise please." Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Raito, Harry boy." Blaise snidely remarked. A slight mist started to simmer the flames down.

"Harry another word and I swear to all that Merlin created you will never be able to make children! EVER you hear me!" Ginny whispered in a deadly tone.

Harry gulped loudly then proceeded to ask the question that was on everybody's mind. "So"

"So, what" Ginny asked.

"So, what happened?" Harry explained.

"Oh, that, well all I could hear was people talking like a conference. They said that the chosen one would have to wait only a little bit longer for the missing souls are coming or something along those lines. Whatever that means." Ginny blew off.

"That's different." Draco smirked.

"Oh yeah, they also said that if the "binding couples' were to become one at the alignment of the constellations Aries, Leo, and Libra then the moon would turn red and the pairs that became one would become the chosen one's enemy. Who ever the binding couples are, I think we gotts to keep um' separated." Ginny laughed as a title of the off spring song came into mind.

Pansy looked at everyone in confusion. "Mmhhhuuhh, Riiight."

"Well no use hanging around here." Draco called.

"Hey Blaise, Draco, up for a race!" Harry called.

"On your mark" Blaise yelled.

"Get set" Draco bellowed.

"GO" Harry screamed.

As they sped off the girls were left to themselves to talk.

"Are they always that dimwitted and rude all the time?" Ginny questioned

"No, only when they met Harry did we all start changing mind and body." Pansy sighed.

"That a good thing right?" Ginny quarried.

"In some ways yes in other, not so much." Pansy replied.

"Mmm, But at least you have a group." Ginny laughed

"What, But you do I see you with all them all the time! You like the Gryffindor popular queen." Pansy replied in shock

"Ha-ha, right, I have associates, acquaintances, and then my one or two good friends." Ginny replied with a smirk.

"But I mean, why on earth? Everyone loves you!" Pansy replied in awe

Ginny giggled. "I'll show you my journal when we get back to school I can't bring it home… kind of sucks but hey. You see why I am so, how would you put it, concealed around my "friends" as you put it." Ginny laughed.

"Ok, I'll hold you to it." Pansy sighed.

Ginny and Pansy started walking again in silence for a good five minutes.

"Ginevra, please beware of the consequence of you actions. Do you realize what you are doing to these poor kids?" A mystical voice came out of pansy's mouth.

"Dayton! What the fuck. Get out of her! What have I told you?" Ginny scolded loudly.

"Ginevra, Listen to me, I have seen the future. Unless you want to be with him again, I suggest you get away from this group." Dayton voice echoed.

"How can you tell me to do that?" Ginny questioned.

"Ginny take my hand. I will show you what will be come of you if you continue this route." Dayton replied

"I don't want to Dayton. Even visions of him are not good for me."

Ginny's voice quivered

"Then stay away from these people." Dayton's voice started cutting off.

"And they have strong will I see. Dayton come back sometime though someone else Pansy will know something is up.

"Fine, have a good day." Dayton bowed and then pansy looked a Ginny.

"What the-" Pansy started.

"Pansy are you ok? I mea out of no where you just started swaying!" Ginny covered her mouth. "I was so scared!" Ginny fake started to cry.

"Suck it up dear. Whatever." Pansy laughed. Let's catch up to the boy's kaaay. Ginny!" pansy caught Ginny as she started to sway.

"Ginny! Ginny, dam of course me of all people!"

!#()GINNY"S MIND)(#!

"What the fuck! Dimmit it Dayton!" Ginny yelled. "Where are you, you sick little son of a bitch!"

"Ginny what have I told you about fowl language."

"Tom!" Ginny questioned


	7. Just for you Harry & Ginny

A/N: Yes I know I tried to redo some of my chapters but I just can't bring myself to

Change it that much. SO it would be a big help if I could get a **_BETA_** (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) Thank you again. Michelle

Armed with gross Valentines Day chocolate and not an idea in the mind this chapter has been brought to you Rowling

Harry Potter Book 6 (please be delayed I have WAY to many stories that need to be finished)

You (for reading this)

And most of all yours truly

"Well I must say that quite a story if that was a vision Harry." Ginny replied from

Her room, that was on the third story of, The Weasley house.

It was about 12 o'clock and Harry and Ginny were talking though the mirrors Sirius had given Harry. The shadows were casting a strong haze over her room and it was eerie knowing that, if what she suspected was true, she wasn't the only one in this bedroom.

Her room was small, maybe seven by ten, but she had gotten use to that fact and had accepted what she was given. It was, ok, not bare, but not overly crowded.

By her corner window stood a desk, it was leaning ever so slightly, and when you write upon it, it wiggles. It was made in the 16th century by one of her ancestors. Made out of the original cherry oak tree that made the wands of the 16 century, she absolutely loved the desk and wouldn't give it up for the world. On the desk stood her 3 favorite colors of inks, and the rest stood on the shelves below dusty, rusty, and clumpy. Been bought once and never been looked at again.

Sky Changer, it changed with the sky. When Ginny first started to use this ink she would pour it on her paper smudge it around and lift it up to the window. It fascinated her, since it was like and invisibility cloak, but only to the sky would it be invisible.

The next one was Fairy wing purple. Supposedly this was made from small particles of fairy wings, which would explain the pricings of it. It was magnificent. It went form almost white to almost black, scaling the whole spectrum of the purple kaleidoscope. She loved never knowing what purple would come up on her next letter.

Finally was her last bottle of ink, Vampire blood red. Now see this one was her creation. Made with red ink you add in a few drop of vampire blood and boom it becomes a beautiful freshly spilled blood color and dries fast but always looks wet. She used the rarest of blood. She had 2 bottles of the blood left. There were only 300 made during the witch and vampire hunt years. She had the only two remaining in her personal vault at Gringotts.

Next to her window, against the other wall from the desk, stood her, twin sized mahogany bed that stood tall at a height of two feet. On this bed had a Tinker bell comforter and under that laid neatly were black bed sheets. There were three pillows, two black, one which laid unlade upon the sheets , underneath the untouched converter, and one top of the comforter with the face of Jack from The Night Before Christmas, a muggle movie she just oh so loved.

On the wall opposite from her desk stood her door. A bronze door handle stood on the center left of the door glimmering every so slightly, trying to be noticed with the little moon light that had been given.

To the far right side of the wall, on the left side, stood a bookshelf full of normal books, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Quidditch, Beasts, the normal for everyday students that go to Hogwarts.

Then there was the old literature from Shakespeare to Edgar Allen Poe and the occasionally "How do u say that name?" authors.

In the end if you looked hard enough you could find that some titles where smudged. These were the ones you don't ever want to touch nor see. These are Ginny's Dark magic books she decides are better at home then in a vault

In the end the books showed an interesting color scene. Old and ruined to new and finely bought, to dirt streaked, all the way to plead. Only an Artist eye could see something interesting in that besides humor.

Across from the bed was her sliding closet doors that held her clothing. On the door was a mirror that had a frame of boxes that held many different objects. From the small sand bottle you would find 5 year-olds making to the stuffed animal you would get on a date, all the way to her last potion she made.

Her walls, a deep sky blue, which was magically created to have stars, appear on the ceiling. The clouds would roll in and she would watch as the rain drops fell but never really touched her, no matter how high her hand went.

She was now sitting on her corner window with the window open so she could get some fresh air. As she stared into the reflection of Harry on the mirror, she saw him quirk an eyebrow, the whistle.

"You know, I was actually in the mood for the lecture of how extraordinary my visions are that they can't be possible. Care to retell that?" Harry replied with sarcasm.

"Harry, Even though that would be oh so fun to ruin your fun sarcastic ass mood I need to go to be if you can't tell," She then let the mirror run her body and back up to her face, "I wish to go to sleep. Thank you; I'll keep in mind what you told me though."

"Ok, Thanks a million Gin." Harry smirked.

"You ass hole, I only did that to show you I was going to bed! Not so you could check me out!" Ginny scolded

"Oh but gin, your just a perfection of beauty. May I have the honor of seeing your body of evil bunny rabbits again?" Harry replied with sugary sweetness.

Ginny glared, "You know that's just wrong and the bunny rabbits are from Monty Python, thank you."

"I know," Harry laughed.

"Any who, you're just quacked up, hope you know that." Ginny shook her head.

"Quacked up," Harry quirked and eyebrow

"Yeah," Ginny smiled, "I once said quacked up instead of fucked up, it kind of just stuck since I found it funny."

"Oi ve, I find you're weird, please forgive me for my bluntness." Harry sighed.

"Not forgiven, off to the dungeons to have thy's head beheaded!" Ginny replied in her mock queen voice.

"Queer," Harry coughed.

"I heard that Mr. Potter, you have just offended about ¼ of our population." Ginny scolded.

"Dam wrench, I was only joking, Get to bed before I have to make you." Harry glared.

"Please Harry, I may not be a virgin but that doesn't mean I am a whore got it." Ginny scolded

"Goodnight Ginny." Harry laughed

"Goodnight Harry," Ginny replied.

The mirror's reflection went out light an old television would. Grey to black focusing on a thin grey line before it went out.

Ginny slowly crawled in her bed and hugged herself good night. She closed her eyes and let the journey of never never land begin.

"Ginny dear wake up, don't fake it I know your awake." Ginny heard a voice cooing to her. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to see them there.

"Good night princess, Welcome to our world."

A/n: OMG! I tried but that just seemed to be a perfect place to leave a cliff hanger. Ok I tried to put scenery in tell me how I did. Um yeah and who will it be that's in her dream, Voldemort and his gang, Harry and their gang, or that strange person that invaded Pansy and his gang? Tell me who it should be lol I want to know what you think!


End file.
